


Love switch ON

by Nikumeat



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: F/M, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikumeat/pseuds/Nikumeat
Summary: You gotta be careful how you hold the female keronians





	Love switch ON

**Author's Note:**

> Last fanfiction was a self insert reader fanfic with Giroro so why not write a fanfic for my self insert frog having some fun with Kogoro.  
You can see Ribaba here https://barakuma90.tumblr.com/post/186301129208/my-2-flavors-of-self-inserts-could-say-they-live  
Wrote this while being sick in one day so if its not good thats all on me

Today seemed like any other as Ribaba was out strolling about the neighborhood. Until a dog appeared out of nowhere and started chasing Her.

‘’Aaaaa someone help I don’t wanna be a dogs chew toy.’’ She screamed and ran from the dog.

The dog did catch up to her and tossed her into the air. As on queue the person that Ribaba didn’t expect to see showed. It was Kogoro that damn idiot, he for sure was out on his usual patrol route when he heard her screaming. 

‘’T’ho’’ Kogoro jumped through the air grabbing Ribaba from the back and jumped out of there like a ninja.

‘’Alright, alright you got me out of there now please put-‘’ Feeling Kogoros firm grip on her side she quieted down and started to blush.

‘’O-oh no’’ she said to herself ‘’Am I really,,, now?’’

As it turns out Kogoros firm grip on her side’s awakened lust within her. As before frogs begin mating the males grip the females sides to get them in the mood. She had to stay quiet or her shaky voice would give away what happened and shes too embarrassed about it. 

Kogoro stopped when he was at his apartment. ‘’HA HA HA You're not hurt are you? I hope Lavie still has bandages just in case’’ he took you inside ‘’Lavie!’’ No answer ‘’Im guessing shes not here now’’

Kogoro put Ribaba down to look for bandages, but as soon as he did she latched on to him. It made Kogoro sit down on the floor to hold her back.

‘’OH don’t be afraid you are safe here’’ He said with his strong voice.

Ribaba only shook her head and was trying to hide her face against him.

‘’oh god what am I doing? I-I cant help myself’’ She thought to herself.

Then she did the next unthinkable thing and kissed him. Her face red with embarrassment and arousal, she could care less of what was going to happen next. Kogoro got caught off guard by It, but didn’t seem to mind it. As Ribaba stopped kissing him she started to grind against him. Kogoro did not stop her as he continued to watch her every move. Her little hands were going over his body and her leg was grinding against his groin. His face was getting redder too as she continued to do her things. For a second her mind cleared up as she looked at him with him staring back at her.

With a worried voice she asked ‘’Are you ok with this Kogoro-san? If not forgive me’’

Kogoro put his hand on her sides and nodded to tell her everything is fine. He brought her in another kiss. She felt even more heated then before with him being passionate about it too. Guess she got him going too as he started to touch her more too. Her body was so small and really sensitive to what was going on. She started to tug at his pants wanting to touch him more. With little hesitation he helped her get his pants down to where she could get to work. He was half hard as she went to touch him through his briefs.

Kogoro was humming to himself as he enjoying her doing her things. Ribaba then moved his briefs to let his dick out. It was standing up long and hard. She hesitated, but put her little hands to work and started to rub. It got a gasp out of Kogoro as he lied down more on his back to relax. Ribaba taking the chance moved to his stomach to sit and have a better angle. She continued with her putting the head of the penis in her mouth and softy sucking and licking it. It got a moan out of Kogoro as she continued to pleasure him. She couldn’t fit much of him in her mouth, but was trying her best to make up with stroking rest of the length.

Kogoro looked up to see that Ribabas slit was getting pretty wet from this and went to rub it. It make Ribaba shuddered and moan on his dick that made him feel good. He spread her slit open to play with her more and start fingering her. She had to take a breathing brake from the pleasure.

‘’Hey Kogoro-san can we move on to something more intimate?’’ She said and got off of him.

Kogoro did a half sit up to look at what she was doing. She started to rubbing her pussy against his dick she wanted him badly.

‘’A little help?’’ She gestured to him.

‘’Are you sure about this? Aren’t I too big for you?’’ Kogoro gave a nervous look to Ribaba

‘’Im sure il be fine, I will tell you to stop if I cant take it anymore’’ She gave him a sweet look.

He sighed and held her up gently against himself so he could position himself against her wet pussy. He was going slow not to hurt her as the tip went in. Ribaba was breathing steadily with few whimpers as he inserted himself. Ribaba was slick, soft and tight, but didn’t feel bad for how small her body was. Kogoro stopped for abit letting Ribaba to adjust to him.

‘’Is it good?’’ he asked waiting for a response.

‘’Y-yess~’’ she felt overjoyed with the new feeling ‘’Please do what you please’’

Kogoro then started to move her up and down looking for any signs of pain in her face. Her face was red and had a wide grin of pleasure on her face. She enjoyed how full she felt and the small bulges that could be seen every time he went down on her. He was picking up the pace little by little, but still going at a speed that she could handle. She Loved how Kogoro could manhandle her with great ease. Both were getting closer with every thrust, Kogoro grunting with every hard thrust. Ribaba got tighter than before and Kogoro was at his limit too. He started cuming in Ribaba with her belly getting bigger as he went to pull out of her half way. Her legs went numb and she was twitching from the pleasure still gushing cum. Kogoro let her rest on his chest as both of them were panting and sweaty.

‘’That was the best Kogoro, thank you’’ She said in a whisper closing her eyes.

Kogoro closed his eyes and embraced her too tired from everything that had happened.

Who knew such a simple action would result in a great afternoon.


End file.
